


The Odds of Love

by WitchVirus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hunger Games, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Media Mini Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchVirus/pseuds/WitchVirus
Summary: "May the odds be ever in your favor." 8 words. 8 gruesome, terrifyingly pain-inducing words. Words Bucky would never forget. Words Steve would live and survive with, implemented starkly in his mind. The odds, if any existed, were withered away. What remained was the space between them, facing each other across the arena, with the knowledge that death could be just around the corner for them both.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Stucky Media Mini Bang 2019





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Stucky Media Mini Bang!! I had a blast writing this fic, and art will be coming soon by my lovely artist in a later chapter. This is the first time I've ever written something this long, so hope you all enjoy!

**Year 2250. 10:00 Am. Underneath the arena.**

Bucky stood in a small, brisk room along with the person who had made him the tribute he needed to be. He peeled his eyes away from the dimly lit floor tiles, bringing his gaze to meet the eyes of Natasha standing across from him. She offered him a comforting smile as she stepped forward to adjust his snug leather jacket. The man said nothing, but stood in a welcoming way. Her fingers lingered for just a moment longer on the bottom of his jacket, moving the zipper up its track.

“Remember, I’m still betting on you Barnes.” She spoke softly with her eyes trained on the zipper, finally letting her hands drop back to her sides. Bucky swallowed thickly, looking back down for a moment before reaching his arms out. Natasha accepted the gesture, pulling the nervous man into her arms. The embrace was brief, cut short only by the sound of an overhead speaker.

_ “10 seconds ‘til launch.” _ The woman’s voice called out.

Bucky eventually parted from Natasha, taking a deep breath as he began to walk into the cylinder for transport. The man kept his focus on his mentor in order to keep himself grounded as the clock ticked the seconds away. Slowly rising, he took one last look at the woman, his breathing uneven in his throat.

As the cylinder broke into harsh daylight, Barnes squinted, raising his arms up to shield the blinding rays. As he blinked his vision back to its original state, he began to take in the arena around him.

It was a heavy forested landscape, with the only noticeable opening being the area in which all 24 of the chosen tributes stood. In the middle sat a large, metallic cornucopia with promising materials that would aid their survival; weapons, food, water containers, medication, and other items for shelter. Breathing heavily, Bucky clenched his fists at his sides, not daring to look anyone in the eyes. He did, however, catch sight of some of the people alongside him. Steve Rogers, district 11, stood only two platforms away from him on his left. Tony Stark, also district 11, stood one platform away on his left. Peter Parker, district 5, stood one platform away on his right. He noticed Clint Barton, district 7 far from him. Bucky’s internal notes were interrupted by the booming countdown.

_ “Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.”  _ There was an unsettling pause. “ _ 50\. 49. 48. 47. 46..” _ The counting began, causing birds to fly off in the distance.

Bucky dared to glance over at the kid next to him. He couldn’t have been older than 16. It was obvious the boy was shaking, unaware of his capabilities. Barnes felt awful, wishing he could help. Peter met his eyes for a moment, his breath catching in his throat. Bucky attempted a smile, but the teen had already refocused his vision on the middle.

_ “38. 37. 36. 35 34..” _ The countdown continued to his dismay.

Bucky felt numb. Surrounded by some former friends and even some children, his confidence plummeted into his shoes. He had no desire, no thought to ever kill or injure these people.

_ “27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22..” _ Each number matched the hammering that his heart created in his head.

He closed his eyes, imagining he was anywhere but there. Anywhere but standing amongst some of the people that he had his fondest memories with. Anywhere else but awaiting the bloodbath before his eyes.

“17. 16. 15. 14 .13..” The numbers felt like they moved quicker and quicker.

The world whirred around him. The sound of a deafening explosion suddenly brought everyone back to reality, faces appearing shocked and horrified. A soft canon sound went off throughout the arena, signifying a death.

Someone had stepped off early. Thor Odinson, district 1. The landmine had activated beneath him, killing him instantly. Anxiety ran high in everyone, and the death caused a new, biting tension.

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1..” People were off their pedestals in an instant. Half of the tributes ran to the potential bloodbath in the center while others sprinted far away. Bucky found himself stepping off in the opposite direction, with the young boy taking off with him heading the same way. Steve Rogers unsuspectedly trailed behind the two while Tony Stark headed towards the middle swiftly.

Breathing immensely, Bucky threw his arms forward and back quickly, gaining momentum in his pace. Glancing behind him, Peter continued to follow, showing no aim to kill, but instead, much fear. Steve caught up almost entirely to Barnes in seconds.

“Bucky, wait!” Steve called out, his breathing labored at the speed they were moving at. “I’m not gonna hurt you pal, let’s get somewhere safe with the kid!” Rogers added, wiping the side of his cheek against his shoulder to rid it of the sweat that had collected. The young boy behind them began to catch up a bit, but only because the blonde slowed down to meet his pace. Bucky too, reduced his speed so that he was in line with the others.

“We have to find a place nobody is going. I think most ran the other direction.” The brunette pointed out, gasping for air. The cornucopia was no longer visible from where they were located.

They found a nearby cave opening and decided to seek temporary shelter there. Finally coming to a halt, Peter collapsed against the cave wall as Steve and Bucky squatted across from him. Turning to look at Steve, Bucky felt his cheeks flush, having not seen the man up close in quite a bit. The blonde caught his glance, offering him a comforting smile. The both of them had grown up significantly. Steve, once a scrawny kid, was fit and looked dashing. Bucky himself had been sporting shorter hair for a while, growing tired of his longer hair. Peter’s coughs took the attention of both of them abruptly.

“Kid, are you alright?” Steve questioned with a concerned expression. He shuffled his body into a sitting position next to Peter as Bucky remained squatting, but still facing them. The young boy shivered, bringing his knees up to his chest in order to combat the chill of the air.

“I’m.. decent, ya know? Can’t r-really be much better.” He answered, gritting his teeth and peering outside the cave entrance at the sound of birds.

“Yeah. I guess I can’t say much to help here. But, I can say Buck and I are quite the team. And you’re welcome to stick with us.” The man reassured in a consoling manner, glancing at his friend quickly. Bucky felt a rush inside himself, quickly nodding along.

Steve and Bucky had always been childhood best friends. They did everything together; supported each other, confided in each other, traveled together. When the annual Games rolled around, the both would stand huddled up against one another, Bucky almost always using Steve’s shoulder as a way to shield himself from the misery. During the Reaping that year, Bucky felt his heart stop in his chest at the sound of his name being called. But what was even worse? Hearing the name  _ “Steve Rogers” _ uttered just before him. It was a blessing to have his friend with him, and a curse. The two were almost too aware of the rule of one winner.

“We should start to figure out a food and water source if we’re gonna survive out here.” Bucky blurted out suddenly, ripping himself from his thoughts. The other two looked at him with agreeance on their features.

“I.. I think I saw a small lake when we were running. I don’t know how many people would go to it, though.” Peter suggested softly, his eyes glazed over with fresh tears of worry. Steve stayed next to the boy, attempting to shield his view of the outside.

“It’s a start.” Steve concluded, looking down at the floor in a moment of defeat. “I can check if you’d—“

Bucky interrupted the man immediately.

“No. We are coming with you. The more we split up, the more defenseless we are.” He argued with a mix of panic and certainty. The young boy gazed up at Steve, nodding along with Bucky’s statement.

“I think he’s right.” He said, his eyes still wandering past the blonde every few seconds to check outside.

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, but nodded along. “I know. I’m just trying to keep you guys safe. But, I know you won’t just sit here. So let’s be careful, and only look around.” He planned, switching his focus from Peter to his best friend. “Sound good to you?’ Rogers questioned.

Barnes nodded, feeling a flash of heat in his cheeks once more. “Yes that’s.. fine. I’ll stand in the back, the kid in the middle. Steve, you take the front.” He mapped out, pointing in the air with his finger.

“Got it.” Peter said, beginning to stand up reluctantly. Steve and Bucky followed suit, filing into the formation discussed.

Silence was all that was present as they exited hesitantly. At any moment, Bucky knew someone could throw a knife at their heads, or a spear at their legs leaving them as bait. It was completely unknown what would happen in the next minute, but they persisted. Peter was visibly shaking, frantically scanning the area as they moved further out of hiding. Bucky patted his back, hoping to pass on some form of calm.

“I see it.” Steve whispered a moment later, pointing to a small clearing with a pool-sized lake. “I don’t think it’s smart if we all just walk in at the same spot, Buck. We might have to split up here.” Rogers said with a sigh, looking around as he whispered. The young boy’s breathing faltered at the suggestion.

“I.. I know. I really don’t want to. Can you at least take Pete with you? I want the kid to be with someone more likely to win a fight.” Bucky said, pushing Peter towards the other man lightly. The boy whipped his head around with sadness on his features, torn internally on who to stay with.

Steve shook his head, taking a step towards the brunette with a serious expression. “Bucky, I’m not gonna leave you alone. He will be fine with either of us. Please just stay with Peter and enter slowly from the left side. I’m going to make my way into the forested area on the right and go in that way.” He explained, pushing Peter gently back towards Bucky.

Barnes’ was hesitant with nodding along, but agreed in the end. If Steve was correct, he would be alright on his own. Bucky and Peter would have a good chance sticking together. If something were to go awry, it was an easier escape from Bucky’s position. 

The blonde motioned for them to head to their opening, turning his back to them to move to the right path. Each crunch beneath their feet felt like walking on glass. Silence again fell around them as they continued to glance behind them every few seconds. It was an eerie feeling, the thought of death being possibly right around the corner. 

When the two broke through the final branches in front of them, the lake glistened from the morning sun, but Steve was nowhere in sight. Bucky felt a pang of panic run through his body, but remained as calm as possible for the young boy who was smiling at the beauty. Standing close to Peter, the older man looked around in defense, awaiting to see his friend’s face again. 

After what felt like hours, Steve broke into the clearing, looking a bit beat up due to branches and leaves clogging his path. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, and the young boy gave Steve a happy wave. The group carefully stepped around the lake, meeting on the left side of it.

“It’s a lot bigger when you’re close to it.” Peter whispered, looking up at the two men who were exchanging glances of worry.

“What’s the plan, Steve?” Bucky asked tiredly.

The blonde released a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as if deep in thought. “I suppose for now we should try to stay put as long as possible. It’s an open lake but it's protected by all the brush deep in the arena.” He reasoned, sounding at a loss.

Bucky shrugged, glancing around them once more to look for any intruders. “I guess that would work. We’ll have to switch with who is keeping watch at night.” He pointed out, his focus now trained on Steve again. The two momentarily held eye contact, a spark of some unspoken feeling resurfacing. Peter’s voice seemed distant when he spoke up.

“Guys.. are you alright?” He asked, flipping his attention back and forth between the two men. 

“I, yes.” Steve responded suddenly and glancing to the side, still looking at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. “We will switch shifts and take shelter in the trees. They’re thick enough that we can find places that are sturdy enough.” He concluded, patting Bucky on the shoulder. “Good enough plan for now?” Steve asked, lowering his voice as if curious about the wellbeing of his friend.

The brunette felt shivers move down his arm, attempting his best smile at his friend. “Yes.. I think that’s fine.” He answered confidently. 


	2. Train of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I will most likely be posting chapter 3 tonight because it's hard to wait to post, haha! Enjoy. <3

**Year 2250. 9:22 Pm. In the arena.**

The three worked with little interruption throughout the day building a proper shelter within one of the heftier trees, and gathering supplies. The tree proved to be stable, and large enough for them to sleep side by side. Five long branches that were intertwined in the shape of a hammock worked as a mattress with jackets laid over the holes. Small backpacks acted as pillows, and the large leaves above their makeshift bed protected them from any precipitation. Steve decided to take the first round of night watch a few branches down, and Bucky the second shift; the two men agreed the kid should get as much sleep as possible. 

The nightly reveal of the fallen tributes began, and the three watched in silence. The music provided a jovial contrast to the arena’s frightening reality. 

_ “District 1. Thor Odinson.” _

_ “District 3. Valkyrie.” _

_ “District 7. Clint Barton.” _

_ “District 9. Hope Pym.” _

_ “District 10. Peter Quill.” _

The music concluded, and they were drowned in deafening silence once more. Peter shifted to the side, presumably heading to sleep. Bucky decided the same would do best for him as well. He closed his eyes tight, trying his hardest to fall into a dream that would bring him far from there. Within seconds, his body allowed him to.

**Year 2250. 12:54 Am. In the arena.**

Steve glanced at his watch, sighing at the time. He wasn’t tired, but rather, was overwhelmed with fear of the unknown. It was obvious in his mind that he wouldn't allow Bucky nor the young boy to die. He would put himself in harm's way at any moment to ensure the two would survive. On the contrary, the man didn’t trust leaving them alone if he couldn’t be there to aid them in survival. Steve knew Bucky was more than capable of keeping them alive, but with the injury to his arm that left it below its peak performance, it was taking a large chance. 

When they were young, both of them had always explored their neighborhood and nearby woods together. It was a daily adventure for them to find new places, new souvenirs, and new pathways.

One day, however, their adventures changed. As the two were exploring train tracks north of their houses, they began to follow them further and further. It was an open area where the tracks were, and their homes could be easily spotted. As they traveled further, their houses became just small specks in the distance. The two friends could hear a train whistle in the distance, and became excited to see such a sight in the middle of the meadow-like area.

When it roared closer however, they became afraid, and decided to jump off the tracks out of the way. Steve easily got off the tracks onto the grassy areas surrounding, but Bucky didn’t follow. As Steve turned around, he watched as his friend tumbled over the middle of the track, his arm crushing against the metal. Bucky began to cry, clutching his arm close to his body as the train sped closer and closer.

“Bucky, no!” The blonde cried out, sprinting back to help his friend. The train’s whistle screamed as the man driving it slammed on the breaks, but it wouldn’t stop in time. With just a few seconds to spare, Steve pulled Bucky from the tracks, bringing both of them to safety as the train whirred by. 

Steve always looked back on that moment. If he had reacted just a few seconds later, his friend wouldn’t be with him presently. 

It was that frozen moment in the past that he realized he loved Bucky.

Steve never admitted it out loud, or even to himself for a long time. It was wrong for him to love another guy. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. As he grew up and stayed close with his childhood best friend, he knew he couldn’t help it any longer. He was in love with his best friend, and it hurt to know that Bucky would never love him back.

Unless, he did?

Steve always pondered the thought. Always pondered what their hugs meant. Always pondered what their friendship was, and if it would ever head down another road. He couldn’t lose Bucky, but he couldn’t live his life without telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! <3


	3. Spearhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the kudos so far! <3

**Year 2250. 3:14 Am. In the arena.**

Bucky woke up to Steve gently nudging him in the middle of the night; it was his turn to cover so that Steve could catch some sleep. Peter snored softly, not moving from the position he fell asleep in. The kid looked extremely peaceful, like nothing could harm him as he slept. 

The brunette sat up slowly, stretching both his arms out in front of him in order to wake his body up. It was quite early, but he would never force Steve into sacrificing any more sleep for his well being. Bucky smiled softly at the blonde as they moved to trade places. 

Steve brushed past him, clutching onto his arm gently for a second. “Thanks, Buck. Be safe down there, please. If you need my help, wake me up.” He said sincerely, glancing down at where their bodies shared warmth before breaking the contact.

Bucky felt his heart rise up into his head. He was elated at the touch, and would die to have it back for just a second. But he knew better. Steve didn’t do it for any reason other than caring for him.

Right?

“Got it.” The brunette whispered back quickly, flashing another smile before turning to climb down to the branch below. 

Steve fell into a deep slumber within minutes, basking in the glory of sleep while he could get it.

The hours seemed to mesh together as Bucky kept watch below. It was rather boring, but it was a good thing. There was, supposedly, nobody nearby because of the silence. He hoped it would remain that way until they could get moving the next morning.

His pleas were answered for most of his shift awake. He counted the stars in the sky, picking at a stick that he had ripped off of the larger branch he sat on.

Rustling came suddenly from somewhere beyond the trees. The brunette froze immediately, looking around from what he could see in his position. He wasn’t easily accessible from the ground, but if someone were to look hard enough, they were sure to spot him eventually. His breathing quickened while he scooted back just a bit on the branch in an attempt to shield himself more. The noise came to a halt, matching the rhythm of Bucky’s heart. _They heard me. I’m dead. Steve and the kid are dead._

He held his breath, waiting for a bomb to go off, for a spear to be thrown, for anything to happen.

But, nothing came. The rustling began again.

Footsteps brought the person to the lake clearing, and Bucky could see the figure from behind. It was a man with dark hair, looking roughly 5”10 in height. He reached down into the river, cleaning some substance from his hands. Bucky couldn’t tell if it was blood or berry stains. When the man was finished, he paused for a moment, looking around him. Barnes caught a glimpse of the stranger, immediately recognizing him; Scott Lang. 

Unaware if he was a threat or not, Bucky kept his eyes trained on the other man. Scott had a small pocket knife in his pocket, but carried no other visible weapon; Bucky had no weapon at all. As Bucky sought to turn to check on his friends above him, Scott immediately turned his focus to the tree.

Bucky didn’t dare move, but it was too late. He made his move, quickly shifting his weight in order to get himself to the ground. Scott pulled his knife out, facing the other man, but neither moved when face to face.

“Hey, whoa, man, I’m not gonna. Wow, hi. Bucky, right? Yeah, I’m Scott. I’m not-- I was just trying to clean my hands off.” He spoke in a hushed and quick voice, raising his free hand to show no harm.

Bucky let his fists fall hesitantly to his sides, breathing a small sigh of relief.

“You sure?” Barnes asked, eyeing the man up suspiciously. Scott immediately dropped his knife at his feet, holding his other hand up to match his left one.

“Yes man, I’m totally sure. Believe me, I don’t wanna kill anyone. It’s all.. So messed up.” He admitted, shaking his head sadly. Bucky nodded along with a sigh, unclenching his fists.

“Yeah, I get that.” He agreed, holding his hand out to introduce himself properly. “I’m Bucky Barnes. Just call me Bucky.” He said with a soft tone. Scott immediately responded to his gesture.

“Scott Lang. Though, I said half of that already. I’m shaking your hand too long.” He said with a smile back, looking down at their hands before ending the handshake. Bucky chuckled slightly, peering back up at his friends in the tree; still asleep, still safe. 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve just been watching out for my friends.” He said, still keeping watch around them just in case. “Are you with anyone?” Bucky asked curiously, his brows furrowing together questioningly. 

“Nah. However I see the little fellow from my district is safe with you guys. I appreciate that.” The man said sincerely, looking up at Peter who was sound asleep. “He’s only 15, you know? A kid like that shouldn’t be here.” He said with a sad expression, looking down at his feet.

“I agree.” Bucky said simply, sighing afterwards. “Well, I’ll be up in the tree. I gotta make sure they’re still safe.” He said, giving Scott a pat on the shoulder. “Take care of yourself.” He finished, bidding him farewell. 

As Bucky reached the tree, he pulled himself back up to the branch he resided at previously.

A blood-curdling scream rang out within a few feet from the pond. Gasping, Bucky looked over to see Scott with a spear driving through his heart. The other two awoke immediately as Steve shifted so his body shielded Peter’s. 

“Buck, get up here now!” Steve called out, reaching his right hand down for Bucky to grab onto. With his heart thumping ferociously in his ears, Bucky threw his hand up to connect it with the other man's hand. As he was hoisted up, they were all still unaware of the attacker below. It wasn’t long before Scott’s screams were reduced to a few gasps before death took ahold of him. Frantic movement followed after, signaling the killer had run off. A small canon in the distance sounded.

“Who the hell was that?” Bucky exclaimed quietly, immediately shielding the young boy on his other exposed side. Their breathing fell into sync with quick, ragged gasps from the sudden hysteria.

“I have no idea. She had long hair, and was wearing red I think. I only got a glimpse before she sprinted away.” Steve explained, glancing over at the kid for a moment before locking eyes with Bucky again. Peter suddenly spoke up on the situation.

“I saw her. It’s Wanda. She.. she killed Scott.” The young boy said with dismay, shivering a bit from the anxiety. His eyes were clearly reddened, the dim lighting providing just enough to notice his disturbed appearance. Bucky nodded to himself, looking at Steve as if pleading for answers.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.” Steve spoke softly, patting Peter’s back while looking back at Bucky with defeated eyes. “By sunrise I think we gotta get going.” He suggested with a sigh, letting his hand drop back into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Things are getting a little heated. Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! :)


	4. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Here it is! <3

**Year 2250. 4:01 Am. In the arena.**

Silence surrounded the three as Peter drifted back to sleep. It was awful to see the body laying on the ground lifeless, but none of them could risk moving it yet. Bucky found himself moving closer to Steve as the minutes ticked by. Anxiety nagged at them all, but being together was subconsciously keeping them sane; they both knew that. Eventually, the two sat side by side, shoulders touching as they rested up against the large trunk. Peter was curled up, laying on Steve’s other side, shielded completely from being seen from below.

The two men sat quietly, with only their breathing and the sound of crickets lulling them into a state of tranquility. They knew without speaking that neither would be attempting sleep for the rest of the night. 

“Bucky?” Steve whispered, not moving as he spoke out into the cool night air. Bucky raised his eyebrows, turning his head slightly towards his friend.

“Yeah?” He asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the blonde in anticipation.

“We can’t keep the 3 of us alive forever.” The man admitted, his voice seeming to fade out on the last word. A moment of agonizing sadness swept over Bucky, causing him to take a long breath inward.

“No, no we can’t.” The brunette agreed, glancing down with glossy eyes at the young boy. “I wish.. I wish we could save the kid.” Bucky said, looking up quickly to dry the quickly-forming tears. Steve, without hesitation, offered an arm around his friend. Bucky gladly accepted the gesture, leaning against the blonde’s shoulder for any comfort he could find. 

“I wish we could all get out alive. I wish that we could overthrow this damn system. I wish America was different, Buck. I wish the world was different.” He admitted softly, keeping his grip around his friend secure. Bucky decided to say nothing for a moment, allowing Steve’s confession to wisp away into the secret nothingness of the night. After a moment, he decided to respond gently.

“You’re not the only one who thinks that way.” The brunette said, smiling softly to no one in particular. “I like to think back to the days when you used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” He joked gingerly, his smile creating familiar creases on his cheeks. Steve stifled a small chuckle, shaking his head as the memory resurfaced.

“I gotta say, you remember some of the smallest details. I wonder how you do it.” The blonde said, looking at Bucky directly with a bright smile. Bucky’s face flushed, but was saved from embarrassment by the dim lighting. 

“I do, but only for a good purpose.” He said with confidence, turning just a bit more to make direct eye contact with his friend.

The two sat, sharing the same breaths, the same heartbeat. The leaves rustling around them almost represented an agonizing want for peace. The airy breeze was a chilly reminder of the depth of love. But the warmth that connected and flowed between their bodies.. It was  _ inseparable _ . It was oceans colliding, mixing without warning, without any focus other than to just be. To exist. Together.

“Steve..” Bucky mumbled breathlessly, an overwhelming sense of longing and emotion sweeping him away from any remainder of reality. A hand was at Bucky’s neck, grasping him like he was a fragile rose fighting the blistering frost of winter’s kiss.

Their lips tangled together, like vines showing their chaotic beauty to the world. A painful pleasure, a reminder of the things that may kill us to love. Love was not always kind. But, it could be. Years of torment, years of waiting, years of an unspoken love drifted away from the two as they kissed, like petals floating in the wind. 

As they pulled back, mesmerized by the sheer suddenness and release, their hearts found peace. Their bodies matched temperatures. Years of uncharted territory held silently between their hearts was explored.

“Buck, I--” Steve stumbled, unaware of the correct word choice following what had happened. The blonde’s cheeks were noticeably flushed with the moonlight cascading a soft glow on his lips. He simply looked into Bucky’s eyes with a passionate gaze, a smile forming unapologetically. “I guess I was hiding something, huh?” He asked rhetorically, shaking his head and staring up at the sky visible through the leaves.

Bucky chuckled, dropping his gaze to their outstretched legs, clasping his hands together lazily in his own lap. “I guess so.” He answered, eventually looking back over at Steve. The man had a gorgeous silhouette, even in the faint lighting. Clean cut features, angelic hair that moved lightly in the delicate wind, and eyes that held gemstones untouched by man. Steve looked to Bucky and met his eyes again.

“I’m sorry if that was.. Too sudden.” He apologized, chuckling worriedly as he reached up to rub the front of his neck. “I just, I don’t know. With all this uncertainty, I just had to do it once.” He admitted, the smile dissipating from his features, leaving only sadness and longing behind. Bucky frowned, nodding his head. 

“I’m not mad, Steve. I’m glad you did it.” Bucky confessed quietly, keeping his eyes focused on his friend. The blonde’s smile began to return at the reassurance.

“Well, that’s a relief.” He said with another hushed laugh. Peter was still sound asleep, curled up peacefully on Steve’s right side. Without speaking, Bucky allowed his head to find its way to Steve’s shoulder, shutting his eyes after situating themselves.

“Do you think we’re gonna get out, Steve?” The brunette asked. His voice was not his own, but rather, that small boy stuck on the railroad tracks again. Looking for guidance, for hope. For anything to change their fate, to push the awfulness away.

The other man sighed, running his right hand through his hair as if searching for any reassurance to give. “I really don’t know what’s gonna happen man.” He admitted regretfully. “We all know the rule to win. I want nothing more than for all of us to get out. But, I don’t know if it’s ever been done.” He added, shutting his eyes as he put some weight against Bucky’s head.

Two small canons went off in the distance. More deaths, of course.


	5. Safety Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! <3 Hope everyone is enjoying it so far!

**Year 2250. 1:14 Pm. In the arena.**

It had been an anxiety filled, exploration day for Bucky, Steve, and Peter.. The three determined they would abandon their previous shelter, moving toward the outer edges of the arena. They had decided on the tactic of avoidance and survival rather than hunting. Keeping eyes out on all sides, they moved quietly, geared up with handmade spears and a knife that Bucky spotted lying in the brush. Although they hadn’t retrieved supplies from the Cornucopia originally, their survival was going well despite the circumstance. 

A few canons had gone off during their hike to the east end, but it did not slow them down. Peter was showing obvious signs of exhaustion after walking for so long and stressing so heavily. The two older men didn’t speak of the previous night, but carried the memory with them during their trek. 

**Year 2250. 7:38 Pm. At the arena’s edge.**

The group chose to avoid heavily targeted areas along their route, causing them to stray a bit from the original plan. Eventually they reached the edge of the arena, finding comfort that they were far from the center, but not necessarily far from harm. Deciding to take shelter amongst some large fallen trees, Peter sat down heavily with a large sigh. The two men followed suit, sitting in close quarters.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad.” Steve joked, stretching his arm across his body. The two chuckled, stretching out different portions of their bodies as they rested. “And just in time, I guess.” The blonde added, pointing up to the projection in the sky of the fallen tributes. 7 total. Mantis, Pepper Potts, Loki Laufeyson, Gamora, T’Challa, Stephen Strange, and Nebula. 7 deaths in just a day. An overall chill filled the hearts of the three as they sat respectfully watching.

When the music ended, Peter shifted nervously, yawning a bit as he settled with his legs crossed. Bucky and Steve sat on either side of the kid, their legs stretched out in front of them. 

“That’s a lot, huh.” The kid commented, referring to the deaths shown.

“It’s always hard to believe.” Steve said, attempting to reassure him, but failing to find the right words to do so. Peter shrugged while glancing up at the sky again.

“It is. It’s just not fair, ya know?” He speculated, sighing again as his gaze fell to his lap once more. Bucky moved to rub the kid’s back with his left hand, looking behind Peter’s head to exchange a defeated look with his longtime friend.

“I know, kid. I know. War is never fair.” Steve added, moving his head down a bit in an attempt to meet the young boy’s gaze. “But you’ve got heart.” He said with a smile as Parker looked over at him. A smile crossed his face upon seeing Steve’s. 

“Thanks man.” He responded simply, nodding as he let his smile fade away again.

Another canon in the distance pulled all of their attention to the sky.

Another canon followed close behind it.

Steve pulled his legs closer to his body, beginning to stand up cautiously. He put out his right hand as a stay put signal, not looking at the other two as he stood up completely, scanning the area. Crickets and the chilled wind were their only company. 

Peter shuffled to the right, touching Bucky’s shoulder as he shivered, shutting his eyes with fear of the unknown. Fear of a death so near that he could just imagine the utter terror gripping him. But nothing came. Nothing yet.

“I don’t see anything.” The blonde reported, still looking around in a complete circle in order to ensure their safety. “Not sure how far away that was, but it sounded closer than the other ones.” He added softly, letting his outstretched hand drop back at his side. “I don’t think it’s safe to stay here.” Steve finished. Bucky was quick to protest.

“Steve, we can’t just run off. We’ve got no clue who has eyes on us, or who’s around.” He reacted, beginning to stand up slowly. Peter remained sitting, looking between the two men as they spoke.

“Buck, we can’t stay here either. We don’t know what’s coming.” The blonde said, running a hand through his hair. 

“The kid.” Bucky mouthed, looking down for a moment as if to express his worry without speaking. Steve sighed again, nodding along to what his friend was warning against. 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt. It doesn’t have to end in a fight if we’re careful.” He pointed out, trying to avoid worrying Peter any further than he already was. Bucky paused for a moment, considering the option of moving versus staying put. He eventually looked down at the kid.

“I think Steve has a point. If we move we can get away from this area where there might be people headed.” He spoke reluctantly, peering around them as he did. The young boy looked frightened, but in agreement with the decision.

“Yeah, okay, yeah.” He spoke, clearing his throat from the fear that was trapped inside. Hesitantly he stood up, still in between the other two. “Where to?” He asked, crossing his arms to keep in as much warmth as possible.

“I say we head west, cover our trail, and keep all eyes and ears open at all times.” Steve suggested, bowing his head as he talked in a hushed tone. The other two nodded, stretching again quickly before moving again.

**Year 2250. 10:09 Pm. In the arena.**

The three walked for what felt like years until they couldn’t walk anymore. Peter needed to be carried towards the end, as he was young and exhausted; Steve didn’t mind holding him on his back as they walked. They settled down again in the midst of some low trees, giving themselves shelter, yet with the ability to see anyone coming. As they all sat close together, sighs escaped them simultaneously, finally resting their aching feet. Silence caressed their chilled bodies under the glistening light of the moon.

Another canon nearby echoed off of the lifeless atmosphere, ceasing the quietness. 

The group sat up, alert suddenly, looking around frantically trying to determine their level of safety and the canon’s source once more. It was dreadful to think they had walked so far, only to land back in danger’s way. 

“Hey boys.” A voice spoke. A female. Steve jumped up, shielding both Bucky and Peter behind himself. 

“Who is it?” Steve called out, anger fueling him as he sought to protect the other two. Bucky stood up, also shielding the kid, and staying behind the blonde. 

“If I told you where I was it would ruin the fun of it all.” The woman added with a soft laugh. Other than their heavy breathing, silence returned. 

“Get the hell out here.” Steve called out again, his heart racing along with his thoughts.  _ Anything but Bucky or the kid. Kill anyone but them. I can take it, just spare them. _

Nothingness.

“Hey!” He called out with frustration, glancing back at the two. Bucky stood close to him, and in front of Peter who had his knees pulled to his chest while shivering. “I don’t know who she is, or where she is, but Buck, watch Peter. I’m goin to find her.” He determined, turning around to face the others for just a moment. Before they could protest, he was off running, grabbing a heavy stone from the ground before disappearing. 

Tears welled in Bucky’s eyes as he stood there, shocked. He wanted to argue. He wanted to tell Steve to let himself go instead, that Peter was much better off with someone fully capable. Not with a screwed arm. He wanted to kiss the blonde one more time in case it was their last.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him.

That he loved him so much.

That he wanted to tell him years ago when they were in that meadow near the train tracks. Or the countless times they walked home from school together. Or the first time they ever hugged.

He had a job to do, though. To protect the kid while the man he loved ran elsewhere to protect them for the time being, hopefully alive. Rustling suddenly filled their ears, and Peter jumped up, alarmed. He stood very close to the older man, breathing shallow and shaking. The taller man kept the boy behind his back as they began to walk forward, cautiously. A woman’s scream set them running.

“Cmon, this way!” Bucky called out, grabbing Peter’s arm as they ran in the direction that Steve had left in. Before they could think, they stumbled into an opening, seeing Steve holding Wanda in a headlock, seconds away from rendering her unconscious. Before Bucky could say a word of protest, the woman fell to the ground limply, as Steve stood baffled at what he had just done. The two ran over as Peter squatted down to check the pulse of the girl.

“She’s still alive.” He said with labored breathing, staying in a squatting position as he peered up at the other two. 

“Good. We’re done here, and we’re getting as far away as possible.” Steve determined, motioning for the group to follow. “Let’s go, now. Leave nothing behind here.” He called out, beginning to jog in the opposite direction. Bucky nodded along, glancing down at Peter with a soft look.

“Steve’s right.” He sighed, turning to follow after the man. The young boy stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothing and moving to follow his friends. As he stepped forward, a hand was at his ankle, forcing his balance to falter. He fell face first with a yelp, his arm crushing beneath him against a rock as he let out a muffled cry.

Steve whirred around suddenly, seeing the scene unfold before him. He sprinted back in an instant before thinking, wind whipping past him in a blur.

_ Bucky holds his arm, sobbing at the pain radiating in his body from the impact against the tracks. _

Peter clutched his broken arm, wincing in pain as he reached out toward Steve with his free arm.

_ Bucky looks helpless, attempting to reach and pull himself from the tracks.  _

It’s only a matter of time before Wanda is able to take another swing at the boy. 

_ The train comes nearer. The whistle blares. _

Wanda screamed in rage, lifting a knife in her hand, positioned above Peter’s back.

_ “Bucky, no!” Steve yells out alarmingly, tearing his friend off of the tracks before death could take hold of him. _

He scooped up the young boy as the woman’s knife dug into the Earth below them. She threw her head up, meeting the gaze of Steve with an unbridled desire to kill. 

“Fuck you, Rogers.” She spit out through her teeth, using her arms to push her body up. Peter cried quietly, hanging onto Steve as the blonde carried him away. Bucky stood poised, ready to fight and protect the others. 

“I suggest you don’t try anything or this is not gonna end well for you.” The brunette said, his voice cold and brutal. Wanda smirked, cocking her head to one side.

“Is that a challenge?” She asked, her thick accent spreading on each word. 

“No, it’s a warning.” Bucky said, glancing over his shoulder quickly to see Steve tending to the boy in the distance. As he looked back he threw his arms up, catching the arm Wanda attempted to stab him with. He seized the knife from her quickly, engaging in a quick hand-to-hand combat round before pushing her to the ground again. She slowly sat up again, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

“You took everything from me. I can win this, you know.” She choked out, looking up at Bucky with fury and a wild sadness in her eyes. 

“I’m not letting you kill anyone else.” Bucky said back, looking back to Steve again. They held a distant contact for a moment, their hearts together, yet apart. The man turned his gaze back to the woman. “Not anymore.” He said, his face scrunching up as he lifted his fist in the air, landing a crushing blow to Wanda’s face.

Breathing heavily, Bucky stumbled backwards, watching as she fell over. She had a concussion, at least. Blood trickled from her forehead, decorating her skin in the shade of red that she wore. It was gruesomely beautiful. Blinking a few times, Bucky stood looking down at her, feeling a wave of sadness. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

“Buck!” Steve called out suddenly, tearing him from his self-deprecating thoughts. He took one last glance at the woman before turning to see what the commotion was about. As he reached them, Peter was still groaning, his teeth clenched in pain as the blonde surveyed the damage.

“Broken.” Peter bit out, looking up to Bucky with heavy breathing.

“I’m really sorry. I should’ve protected you.” Bucky said, gritting his teeth as he looked away. Steve noticed the guilt overtaking him.

“This wasn’t your fault, Buck. I should have stayed back with you both and made sure we were all together. I acted carelessly.” He admitted, reaching his arm out towards the brunette. “C'mon man, sit.” He insisted, Peter smiling softly as if to invite the same company. Although it felt a brick was on his chest, Bucky sat on Steve’s left as they both tended to Peter who was practically laying down.

“This really hurts man.” The young boy said, wincing each time there was excessive movement of it. Bucky noted it was his left arm.  _ They weren’t all that different, were they? _

A canon.

The three whipped their heads up as if they were wolves spotting their prey. 

“Was that..?” Bucky asked, suddenly detached from his own body. He felt as if he was watching himself, floating around in nothingness in a numb atmosphere. A hand was on his arm that brought him back.

“Bucky.” The blonde said unknowingly, attempting reassurance. “It wasn’t your fau--”

“It was my fault Steve!” He yelled, his head falling to his chest as he brought his hands up to cover his face. His elbows dug into his legs as he drew in a long breath.

Steve rested his hand on the brunette’s back, rubbing small circles in a comforting way. “You didn’t mean to.” He added with a sigh, looking over at Peter. The boy pursued his lips, feeling bad for the way Bucky was hurting. “You were just protecting us.” He said gently, continuing the small rubs. 

After a few minutes Bucky had calmed down, but his eyes remained red from crying. Steve allowed the brunette to lay his head on his shoulder while he tended to Peter. Before he realized, both the boy and Bucky had drifted into sleep; a calm in the whirlwind of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo the suspense. Thanks for reading so far, chapter 6 will be up tomorrow! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! I'll be adding chapters throughout the week until it's finished! <3


End file.
